This invention relates to a slider, which is a device movable along a track to various positions and is used to provide support for an object, such as a portion of a sail or control lines for a sail on a sailboat.
Many sailing vessels are equipped with tracks made from extruded aluminum or other metal and affixed to the mast or the deck. The tracks have opposed longitudinal grooves or channels in the sides, and a car or slider is mounted on the track and has beating parts which embrace and engage in the opposed grooves and prevent the car or slider from lifting off the track while being movable thereon.
Sliders are used for a variety of purposes on sailing vessels and are available in various configurations. For example, a track may be secured to the back of the mast. A plurality of sliders may be provided on the track and connected at spaced locations to the luff of the mainsail or to battens for the sail. Sliders may be also mounted on tracks affixed to the deck in order to support a working part, such as a block, in a variety of positions.